


Break

by ZombieLieutenant



Series: Leg Day verse [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieLieutenant/pseuds/ZombieLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker wanted a break? Fine.<br/>Wash would give him one.</p><p>[companion fic to "Leg Day"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to my other fic "Leg Day". It's the same event but from Wash's point of view.

Agent Washington’s eyes flew open. He always woke up a few minutes before his alarm went off in the morning. It was just a habit he had grown into over the years in the army. He looked up at the ceiling. Their food supplies were getting low. He couldn’t find a way to escape. At least these weren’t the _worst_ people to be stuck with. The Reds kept things interesting. Caboose was… uh, loyal, for sure. They had Freckles on their side. Maybe. And then there was Tucker.

That god damn piece of shit.

Tucker didn’t have the discipline of a soldier. He lacked respect. He complained constantly. He was never on time for anything. He was _always_ making inappropriate comments. Wash groaned at the thought. One of these days he would strangle that man. It’s not like he hadn’t thought of it before.

And then there was the problem of Tucker’s words constantly haunting the ex-freelancer. Those damn jokes. They were just jokes, Wash. They didn’t mean anything to him. Don’t give them any more thought.

He had been stuck in the box canyon for _far_ too long.

With the sound of his alarm, Wash immediately got out of bed. By five to seven he was outside of the base preparing for morning roll call. Caboose arrived on time with Freckles. Seven am. No sign of Tucker. Wash gave a deep sigh. Of course Tucker wasn’t there.

“Wait here for just a bit, Caboose. I’m going to get Tucker out here,” Wash said.

“Okay, Mr. Washington! Freckles and I will be right here.”

Wash gave a nod and entered the base. He knocked on Tucker’s door. No answer. The commanding officer gave a groan and opened the door. Sprawled out on the mattress was Tucker’s naked body, only partially covered by his sheet. He couldn’t help but notice how defined his legs were becoming. Wash felt an odd sense of pride, knowing that he was responsible for it. Seeing Tucker move slightly snapped Wash out of his thoughts. He remembered why he was there in the first place.

“Tucker you didn’t set your alarm, again! It’s already time for morning roll call and you haven’t even gotten out of bed. Get your god damn ass out of bed and _stop sleeping naked!_ ”

The lean man rose lazily from his bed and stared right at him. Wash was glad for the helmet that covered his face. He could feel his ears start to turn red.

“Ugh, shut up. I’ve been doing your stupid drills every day for the past three weeks. Give me a god damn break for once.” Complaining. Again. Wash narrowed his eyes at the soldier.

“What, do you think this fucking summer camp? You’re a soldier. You don’t  _get_ breaks. Get up. Get outside. And for fucks sake, put some fucking clothing on!”

“What, like what you see?” Tucker asked with a sly grin. Wash’s face was now completely red. No, he was not doing this. Why was Tucker able to affect him like this so god damn easily? Wash forced himself to ignore it.

“You’ve got two minutes. Move.”

The commanding officer turned around and left the room. He took a deep breath. He had to stop letting Tucker get away with that. He had to stop letting his groin get excited so damn easily.

It was because of being trapped in the box canyon.

At least Caboose and Freckles had listened to instructions. They were still waiting for him outside of the base, eager for the day’s instructions. A few minutes later Tucker finally showed up to join them. Wash glared at the tardy soldier through his helmet. Once he was standing in line, a grin started to grow on Wash’s face. Tucker wants a break, huh? He can go with that.

“Now that we’re finally all here, it’s time to go over today’s agenda. I was planning on a standard stretching exercise to start the day. However, after an enlightening conversation with Tucker here, I have deemed a more acceptable drill. Two laps of the Bravo obstacle course should be a nice break from your monotony.”

He directed his gaze right at his lazy subordinate. The aqua soldier complained, was threatened by Freckles, and reluctantly agreed with Wash’s orders. He had to admit: having Freckles around wasn’t always such a bad thing. The commanding officer didn’t even notice himself biting his lip when he saw Tucker look at the ground in submission.

“Alright then. Looks like we’re all clear. Caboose, go start off the course. I have something to discuss with Tucker first,” ordered Wash. He watched Caboose leave with Freckles. He then turned his attention to the remaining soldier who was looking up at the sky.

“So what the fuck do you want, mister big shot?”

Before Wash could think, his legs started moving towards Tucker. Shit, what was he going to say? Fuck you? Stop acting like a child? Why do you look so attractive? Wait, what the fuck was that last one no. He stopped close to Tucker. Uncomfortably close to him. Maybe this would intimidate the subordinate enough into doing his god damn course.

“I want to know what you consider a break. Enlighten me.”

Wash didn’t even know where the words came from but he was glad it seemed to be in control. His mind sure wasn’t. Yet again he was thinking about that lean soldier in front of him. Under him. God damn it no it was not the time not here not now get it together, David.

Tucker drew in a breath.

“Practically every day is the same fucking bullshit. And even if it’s a little different in the set up like today, it’s still the fucking same. It’s another god damn leg day doing the same fucking running around like a chicken with its head chopped off. It’s getting really stale. A break would be not doing this running bullshit for once. You know. A fucking  _break._ ”

“…”

The two stood in silence for a moment. Wash was almost certain it was coming. Like always. That god damn tease. He silently cursed at the heat in his codpiece. He needed to get rid of it. Now.

“Well, nice to see that-”

“Bowchickabowwow.”

“God’s sake Tucker is that all you ever think about? Shit.”

“Well I mean someone in this box canyon has to,” Tucker said. Wash wanted to strangle the soldier. His groin was not letting up. He needed to fix this.

“Fine. Break from running. Go back to your quarters.”

“Yeah! Wait, are you serious?” Asked Tucker.

“That’s an order!”

Wash waited for just a moment while he watched Tucker go back into the base. Alright, now to finish this up. Wash quickly made his way to his room and removed his codpiece. Fuck.

His dick was not having any part of this without some external stimulation. Wash groaned. The rest of his entire body was begging for a release. And of course, as always, Wash wasn’t able to take care of himself without some outside help.

This was not the right job for him.

With a groan he lazily put his codpiece back on and made a b-line for Tucker’s room before his thoughts could catch up with him.

Once at the entrance to Tucker’s room he finally stopped. What the _fuck_ was he doing? What was hoping to achieve doing this? What if Tucker freaked out?

Wash would just uh. He would have to just make this a game of chicken or something. Yeah. That should work. He opened the door carefully as to not make a sound. Tucker was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He looked so inviting. Silently, Wash made his way over to the bed, controlling his breaths. He could feel his heart racing. He carefully positioned himself overtop of Tucker. The soldier didn’t notice him at all. Shit he looked good underneath Wash. He let out some heavy ventilated breaths. Underneath him he saw Tucker’s eyes sly open. He had to admit, the concerned look on his face brought Wash back to reality. What the fuck was he doing?

“How the fuck-?”

“Trained in stealth.”

“Uhm, and what are you doing here?”

“It’s a leg day.”

“Today’s a break.”

“A break from running. Not from working your legs,” commanded Wash. He prayed for this to freak Tucker too much. Have him just lose this game of chicken and let Wash leave with some dignity. He’d just figure out some other way to get rid of this stupid erection. Tucker gave him a grin. God damn it.

“Alright then. How will I be working my legs lying down with you leaning over top of me? Enlighten me, jackass.”

Wash inhaled sharply. Tucker wasn’t backing down. He could feel his cock twitch. Think fast, Wash.

“Support my weight with your thighs and take off my chest piece.”

“W-what?”

“That’s an order!” Wash yelled, a small break in his voice. Tucker started to shift below him, positioning his legs on Wash’s hips. Damn did that pressure feel good. He looked down at the younger man below him. Was that…?

Tucker had a hard on.

Wash couldn’t help but smile while the soldier undid his chest piece. Tucker let out a grunt as he worked with the clasps. Well. This changed quite a bit. Using his legs, Tucker removed Wash’s chest piece. The soldier was practically gaping at his torso. There was no doubt in Wash’s mind.

“Now the back piece.”

Wash tried to hide his excitement as Tucker slid his arms on either side of Wash’s torso. Those arms felt so good touching him. His back piece released. Wash pushed it off of the bed. With a sigh, he leaned back and removed himself from the clamp of Tucker’s thighs. The superior started to remove the armour on his arms.

“Is that it?” Tucker asked. Wash kept his gaze on Tucker while he removed the rest of his armour. The subordinate’s erection was so painfully obvious it took everything for Wash to not laugh. He took off his helmet, revealing his cruel grin to Tucker.

“Like what you see?” Wash asked, mockingly. He could see the thoughts racing through Tucker’s head. Damn was he enjoying this. Even if Tucker ended this right now Wash was pretty sure it would be enough for him. He was going to let himself have fun.

“Answer. Now. That’s an order.”

“I dunno. I’d have to see more.”

Wash rolled his eyes. That’s how it was going to be, huh? Alright then. Wash sat on the edge of the bed and began to remove his boots and leg armour. He could feel Tucker’s gaze on him. The ex-freelancer then got up, ready to remove his codpiece, when a thought crossed his mind.

He stood in front of Tucker with his hands on his hips.

“You’ll be using only the strength in your legs to remove this.” Tucker started to choke.

“What the fuck? Do you have any idea how fucking hard that’s going to be?” Wash smiled. He was hoping for that.

“You should have the leg strength by now. Unless if you want to run the obstacle course instead,” Wash said. He was certain of the soldier’s answer. The bulge in his pants gave him away all too easily.

“That’s pretty gay,” Tucker stated. Didn’t stop him sitting himself at the edge of the bed, though.

“Chicken.”

This seemed to get Tucker going. The younger man moved his thighs on either side of the codpiece. Damn did that feel good. Wash contained a moan. He was getting way too excited about this.

“I’ve undone the clasps. You should  _easily_  be able to remove it,” he instructed. Tucker pushed hard and thrust the codpiece off of Wash. His cock stood erect right at Tucker’s face. Waiting. Any chance to go back was gone. Wash felt as if he should’ve been afraid. Should have. Wasn’t.

“Heh, I knew you liked what you saw. Just couldn’t keep away from the Tucker, huh? Not that I blame you. Pretty gay, though.”

Wash couldn’t help but laugh. He smirked at Tucker.

“And the erection you’ve had since I walked in your room is  _so_  heterosexual.”

“ _Shit._ ”

Wash couldn’t help but be amused. Tucker, the ladies man. Tucker, the loudmouth. Tucker, the one who couldn’t shut up was speechless. Wash started thinking of other ways he could shut that fine mouth.

“Glad to see I finally figured out how to shut you up.”

“You wish. So we done with my legs for today?” Tucker asked. Like hell was he done.

“We’re not done until you can’t walk anymore,” Wash ordered. He grabbed the elastic on the edge of Tucker’s sweatpants and with one swift motion pulled them off. Wash placed his hand on Tucker’s erection. It had been so long since he had touched bare skin. He could see the sensation overcoming Tucker. The younger man let out a soft moan. Damn, was that hot. He couldn’t help but start to tease.

“Shit, Tucker. I haven’t even done anything yet.” Wash licked his lips. That lean body just looked so damn good. How could it have taken him so long to do this? He stood there grinning, not moving his hand at all.

“Fuck, Wash. I know my dick’s amazing but I thought you’d know what to do with it,” Tucker complained. Wash lowered his eyelids. Perfect.

“You’re using your legs to do this,” he instructed. The younger man groaned. Wash wasn’t about to make this easy for him. Where would the fun in that be?

“Aw, fuck you.”

“Not this time.” Wash slapped himself mentally after he said it. _This time?!_ Christ, was he planning on a next time? He didn’t want to give Tucker that idea. Crap. He was distracted when Tucker started to buck his hips. Wash tightened his grip on Tucker’s shaft.

“Not with your hips. With your legs.”

Tucker’s bright brown eyes glared at him. Wash flashed his teeth.

“Or I could just stop,” he said, loosening his grip on Tucker’s dick. The soldier squeaked out a sharp NO immediately. Wash raised his eyebrows. Tucker was _this_ desperate, huh?

“No?” he mocked. Tucker’s face turned a beet red.  He looked so damn cute squirming like that.

“I mean, don’t jump to conclusions so quickly. I’ll use my legs now just shut up.”

Wash laughed. He was so _desperate_. It made Wash feel good, really. Wash waited while Tucker placed his legs on either side of the ex-freelancer. His smooth, toned calves clamped down on his torso. Firm. Wash liked that. Wash was pushed away from Tucker, letting his hand stroke up his cock. He let his thumb push down on the soldier’s slit. Focused, he spread the pre-cum with soft, circular motions. He looked so needy. Wash loved it. Tucker then pulled Wash back towards him. Seeing the effort and euphoria on Tucker’s face filled Wash with pleasure. The man below him arched his back and let out another gorgeous moan.

“You sound like such a bitch,” Wash said. He couldn’t stop the smirk plastered on his face.

“Your… bitch…” breathed the soldier. Wash could tell that Tucker was becoming exhausted. The soldier soon couldn’t move Wash’s weight at all. Tucker gave a whine and started to move his hand. Wash quickly brushed it away.

“Did I say you could stroke yourself?” Wash asked. He wasn’t about to let Tucker get out of this easy. He needed to know that he wasn’t in control. Wash was in control.

“W-Wash I, I can’t anymore, my legs…”

Wash’s heart leapt at the pleading in Tucker’s voice. The superior began to stroke Tucker’s cock with firm, quick strokes. He drummed his fingers as he moved, alternating pressure.

“Wash, I’m… I…”

Wash gave a final, firm stroke and watched Tucker cum. He arched his back and a stream of hot jizz hit Wash’s morph suit on the torso. Tucker lay collapsed on his back, grinning like an idiot. Wash couldn’t help but laugh at the position Tucker was in. He then felt his dick twitch.

His turn.

“You were right. I do like what I see,” Wash said. He quickly picked up his armour and left the room, making his way to his own quarters. Wash slammed his door and stripped off his morph suit. The man quickly grabbed his cock and gave strong, vigorous strokes. He closed his eyes and thought of Tucker pleading for release. The younger man biting his lip. The way his legs shook while moving Wash’s body…

Wash gave out a moan, his knees buckled, and he slid down the wall onto the floor. He sat on the cold ground, his morph suit bunched by his knees and breathing heavily.

Breaks can be nice.


End file.
